In Another World
by AmetistaJager
Summary: This is a story loosely based on what Clary saw in Edom. Clarissa Morgenstern lives in Fairchild Manor, with her mom and her brother. Her life is a pretty easy one, consisting of art, training at the Lightwood's home, hanging out with her best friend, Simon Lovelace, and trying to tolerate her brother and his friend, Jace,...(HIATUS)
1. In an Introduction

_Hey guys! So, this is a story about the alternate reality Clary saw in Edom, with a few alterations. I really wanted to read something like this, but here were very few, which hadnt been updated in a long time, so I thought, WHAT THE HELL? This is my first FanFic. I do enjoy reading a lot and decided to give writing a shot. I'm not very good, so, I'm open to constructive criticism. _

_I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare._

Clary stood on a shady lawn that rolled away down a sloping hill. The sky overhead was perfectly blue, dotted here and there with white clouds. Fairchild manor was right behind her. She had her arms folded and was tapping her fingers against her arm impatiently, waiting.

Then she spotted a lanky teenager with brown hair and bespectacled eyes, running towards her. "Hey, Clare, I'm sorry...I completely-"

"Forgot?"

"Yeah." At least he had the grace to look ashamed. Clary sighed, torn between her mild anger at Simon for being late and her excitement for their movie marathon. The latter won out. "I'm letting this go for now, but this is not the last time you'll be hearing about this, Lovelace."

Simon shot her a smile and they walked down the stone walkway into her house.

Simon was a mundane who once lived in New York. But his parents were killed by demons when he was just 9. Luckily, the shadowhunters of the New York Institute, the Starkweathers, found them and killed the demons before any harm could befall Simon. Hodge Starkweather felt sorry for the boy and didn't want to let him go into foster care and so he was brought to Idris. It was soon discovered that Simon was not a mundane and in fact belonged to the branch of the Lovelaces who had left Idris and had adopted a mundane life, rechristening themselves as "Lewis". And so, his relatives, the Lovelaces of Idris, adopted him.

Clary had met him when her family went over to their home for dinner over 4 years ago. The pair had instantly clicked, bonding over music, comic books, and mundane pop culture. Clary had always been fascinated by mundane entertainment, especially the comics they called manga and Simon, needless to say, shared her interest. They had quickly become thick friends, doing their training together, along with the Lightwoods and Herondales at the Herondale Manor every day.

A few days ago, Simon had learnt that Clary had never heard of star wars, which led to him insisting that she was missing out on incredible things, which in turn lead to them planning this marathon at her house.

Which he was late to.

The two pushed open the door together and Simon greeted Clary's mom, who was in the kitchen. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Graymark"

"It's Jocelyn to you, Simon", she responded with a smile. "Another movie marathon, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom. Please tell Jon and his blondie sidekick not to interrupt, will you?"

"You can tell them yourself, little sister." Said a familiar voice. Clary spun around to find her brother and Jace, one of her brother's closest friends.

"Blondie sidekick, really? That hurts, shortcake, right here." Jace said pointing at his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Good thing, Herondale. Your ego could do with a little puncture." Clary said, prompting a mock hurt expression from the blonde and a chuckle from her brother

Clary rolled her eyes and pulled Simon out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They quickly got into her room and while Simon started up her TV, a gift from her mom, Clary shut the door and started fuming about Jace's annoying ways, Simon agreeing with her.

In a few minutes, the two were cuddled up into her bed, with Star Wars playing on the TV, all thought of Herondale gone.

Well, from Simon's mind atleast.

_So? Was it good? Bad? Please let me know in the reviews. Until next time. Bye, guys._


	2. Training at the Lightwoods'

_**HEY PEOPLE! Thanks for the follows and reviews which I was most definitely not expecting, due to it being the first chapter and also being very short. Anyways, let's go.**_

_**Everything belongs to Cassie Clare. **_

Clary and Simon were animatedly discussing Star Wars on the way to the Lightwood's, where they were scheduled to have an extra long training session today.

Jace and Jonathan were a few paces ahead, discussing something; Clary figured it was probably about weapons, or the hottest girl in town.

Simon soon turned the conversation to that day's training session. " Anyway, you think Mama Lightwood's friend's lecture is gonna be interesting?"

Maryse, or Mama Lightwood, as Simon liked to refer to her, had called in a _chakram _specialist from the Mumbai Institute. This happened all the time. Since Maryse and Robert Lightwood were unsatisfied with the quality of living and teaching at the Academy, they had startes training their children, Alec and Isabelle, and recently, their nine year old son, Max, at home.

Jonathan's trainingwas initially taken on by Valentine, until he was 8. But after he died in battle, his training had a large break. When Jocelyn came out of her grief, she did not want her son or daughter to join the academy either.

And so, since Clary's parents had been great friends with the Lightwoods, they took on Jon and her too. Then the Herondales came. And so Jace joined. When Simon came to Idris, Clary had all but begged her mother to talk to the Lightwoods about getting Simon to train with them. And soon enough, the Lightwood's became their own training centre.

Maryse, wanted the children under her tutelage to be well-rounded. So, almost every other month, she called in favours from all around the world. This week, their "guest trainer/lecturer" was Nasreen Chaudhury, a chakhram expert from India.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it." Clary replied.

Simon gave her a disbelieving look. _"Chakhrams? _Seriously?" He asked, as they walked into the hallway of the Lightwood's home.

Before Clary could reply, Jace butted in.

" You'd be surprised, Sherman, they're actually very wieldy. I'd rank them right next to seraph blades and katanas. Very powerful, if you know how to use it. _Not_ that you'd know, rat boy."

Simon scowled at him and opened his mouth to shoot back. But Clary beat him to it.

" First of all, it's _Simon_, one would think you would know by now, as you're _so intelligent_. But, yes, I agree, very powerful."

Jace smirked. " Of course you do. Be hard not to agree with me. As for rat boy's name, I try not to waste my time learning insignificant things, Carrot."

Clary fumed. He _knew _she hated it when he called her that.

Right when she was about to retort, Isabelle and Alec came down the stairs.

Simon, of course, stood motionless, his eyes following Isabelle down the stairs as she sauntered over to Clary. " Hey, Clary, Hey Simon!" she said.

"H-H-Hey, Isa-Izzy" Simon stuttered.

Izzy smiled. " Well, I'll be down in the training room. Mom said she needed help setting up today. But you guys have 15 minutes to change. "

" Don't be late!" she called as she ran down to the training room.

Meanwhile, Alec greeted Jon and Jace.

Unlike Jace, Alec was actually a sweet guy. Clary had had a small crush on him, before he came out as gay.

He was also Jace's parabatai, which Clary never used to understand. Despite being best friends since they were babies, Jon and Jace never became parabatai. When she asked, Jon said that he was much more of an independent kind of guy and that Jon and Jace's fighting and personalities were too similar anyway. Clary found it hard to disagree with that.

Parabatai were supposed to brothers-in-arms. Their fighting styles and personalities, ideally, had to be complimentary, which Jace and Alec's undoubtedly were. Jace was reckless in battle, while Alec was the careful one. Jace was the charger, while Alec was the analyser.

Clary had always envied Jace that. She had thought of asking Simon to be her parabatai several times, but she felt that he wouldnot be ready, as he was still new to this life.

As Clary stepped into the training room, saw that the mats had already been spread and Maryse was standing at the front of the room. "Okay, kids. Unfortunately, Nasreen is unable to make it. They had an emergency at the Mumbai and Delhi Institutes. So, for today, you will only be training with each other. I'm leaving Alec in charge. Hand-to-hand combat in pairs. I need to go and check on Max and his rune lessons."

She turned to the door to leave. "And DON'T slack off, listen to Alec, you know what will happen if you don't" she warned and left.

Even though she was a very sweet lady and almost a second mother to Clary, she was scary and strict when she wanted to be and Clary knew she would have to listen.

Clary turned to look at Alec just in time to see Jace whispering in his ear, and Alec smiling in response.

"Okay, so apparently I'm in charge. Pair up guys" Alec said.

Clary automatically looked at Simon. But Alec stopped her from moving towards him.

" Nope Clary, you and Jace, me and Simon, Izzy and Jon. It's time you juniors actually faced someone who could teach you something."

Jace, smirking that smirk that Clary wanted nothing more than to slap off his face, moved to stand in front of her. Simon looked upset too, though that was probably because Izzy was paired with Jon, instead of him.

Alec, while walking **_to_** Simon, whispered something to Jace, to which Jace nodded, smirking all the while. When Alec got to Simon and started correcting his stance, Jace turned his eyes onto Clary.

"You ready, short stuff?"

Clary figured that if she was going to get an opportunity to beat him up, even if she was going to lose at the end, she might as well take it. Besides, as hard as she found it to admit, Jace _was_ actually a very skilled fighter and she could learn a thing or two from him. And no, she would never admit that out loud, much less in front of the golden idiot himself.

She took her stance. "Bring it on, goldilocks"

_**I'm sorry it was short again, but , you haveto admit, it was a quick update. But I'll try to make the next one longer. Hope you liked it. Please let me know in the reviews.**_

_**Also, I'm still not so sure where I want this to go next, so, please feel free to suggest anything.**_

_**Untile next time guys.**_


	3. TRYING to make Sizzy happen

**_Okay, so, I unexpectedly ended up having time off. Also, I needed an escape from a few things, actually, _****_one_****_ thing that's been weighing me down. So, I figured I might as well update._**

**_Thank you for the follows, favourites and the reviews. Please do keep reviewing, because I need to know how I'm doing._**

**_Anyway let's go._**

**_Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare._**

Hand-to-hand combat was not something that came easily to Clary. Even with all the angel blood and shadowhunting skills that supposedly gave a person grace and stealth, Clary was, to put it lightly, extremely clumsy.

To add to that, Jace was one of the most skilled shadowhunters of his age. Well, skilled at fighting, at least. (Clary liked to think that he wasn't very skilled with his brain.)

And so, as she struggled to wrestle Jace down, Clary swore to kill Alec afterwards. " What's the matter shortie? I knew you were weak, but this is just too easy."

Clary growled. But there wasn't much she could do. So she looked to her right where Simon was supposed to be wrestling Jonathan. The sight that met her eyes made her feel slightly better. Simon had already lost to her brother and Jon was now applying an iratze to heal the former's broken arm. Huh. Atleast she had held out and kept Jace from pinning her down, though she suspected Jace was going easier on her than Jon did on Simon.

With a fresh burst of energy, she lunged at Jace, who feinted helplessness for a fleeting second. In that fleeting second, she noticed that Jace smelled like lemons and ...sunshine? But before she could tackle him, he took her by the arm and sent her crashing onto the mat. To her dismay, she noticed that Izzy and Alec were watching her and Jace, instead of training.

Izzy, and Alec too, for some reason, were grinning.

With a wince, Clary realized that her ankle had twisted at some point. She glared at Jace, who met her glare with a look of...worry?

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, uncharacteristically soft. He pulled out his stele to trace an iratze but Clary beat him to it, unwilling to accept help from someone she'd just lost a fight to. Yeah, very mature.

She quickly traced an iratze and got up." Thanks, but no thanks", she said, smug.

Jace smirked right back. So, Clary dismissed his earlier concern. Jace? Concerned? About her? Pshhh...

After the long hand to hand combat session, the group headed out to the kitchen, where the Lightwoods' cook, Catherine, made them grilled cheese and sandwiches.

"Oh, God! I love you Cathy" Clary exclaimed as she took a bite.

Cathy only laughed in response.

"So, how did your combat session go, kids?" Maryse's voice rang out, alerting the gang to her presence.

"It went great. Some of us learned a lot. Right, Simon?" Jace asked, eliciting a glare from him. Meanwhile, Max came bounding into the room.

"Clary! Simon! Hi!" He exclaimed. The little boy was the only other person Clary knew that shared her and Simon's fascination with anime. And so, as soon as he was perched on one of the seats, the three launched into a conversation, which Izzy kept trying to join, much to Clary's amusement. While Simon was explaining to Max the intricacies of Naruto, Clary leaned in to whisper to Izzy. "You know, you could just tell him how you feel. I'm positive he's head over heels for you too."

"I..w-what? I d-don't?" Izzy stuttered.

"Save it, Izzy."

Izzy sighed in response. "That obvious?"

"Yeah. Almost as obvious as he is. Or maybe it's just because I know you both that well. You should go tell him, Iz. He's too shy and unsure to come to you."

"By convention, isnt he supposed to ask me out?"

"When have you ever been conventional, Isabelle?"

"You make a good point. But, still, on the topic of liking people, what about you?"

"What are you whispering about?" Simon interrupted. Clary noticed that Max had left, probably to bring down the newest addition to his comic book collection.

"Nothing." the two chorused in unison.

Clary gave Isabelle a pointed look, which she promptly ignored. Simon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ooo..kay?"

Clary mentally face-palmed. When would these two stop being so oblivious?

_**Aaand..I'm tired. So..what did you think? Please let me know and if you have any questions, I'll be sure to reply.**_

_**Also, I'm really confused about how to make Clace happen, because I'm setting it up to be slow-burn, but I'm scared I might rush it? So, suggestions are very welcome.**_

_**What did you think of the writing? What characters would you like to see? LET ME KNOW!**_

_**Till next time guys.**_

_**PS: I'll try my best to make it longer next time.**_

_**AmetistaJager**_


	4. Jealous of Alin- wait what?

_**Hi again, guys. This time I don't have much to say, so, let's jump right in.**_

_**BTW, Just to clarify: **__**Clary, Simon and Isabelle are 16; Jace is 17; Jonathan is 17 and about to be 18 in a month and Alec's 18.**_

_**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassie.**_

Clary had had very few crushes. Her first crush was at fourteen. It was a guy called Sebastian Verlac, who was Aline Penhallow's cousin. That definitely held out for a very long time, since Sebastian was ...well, He was the first guy she met who was one of her brother's friends but didn't tease or make fun of her. AND, he was french. What was not to love? And, after that, for a while, she kind of liked Jace, not that she'd ever admit it. And she'd kill anyone who would dare to say it, but she still found him attractive-ish?

But, nevermind, his snobbish attitude was definitely a turn-off. Anyway, not like he would ever like her.

Now, however, she was sure she was crushing on this Will Turner guy. Ugh, why'd he have to be fictional?

...

"Hey, Clary! Will you come over to my place to get ready for the fair?" Isabelle's voice pulled Clary from thoughts of Legolas and Will Turner. "Actually, you might as well come to my house for a sleep over. I already asked Aunt Jocie."

"Sure, Izzy", she called back.

The annual fair at Alicante, was about to take place the next day. And Clary was, to say the least, excited. There would be all sorts of games, rides, weapon shops, _book_ shops and, if she was lucky, the occasional mundane dalliance sellling shop, set up by people who were obsessed with mundane pop culture, like her. What was a girl to do? The shadowhunters had no sense of entertainment. Best of all, they wouldnt have training at all, for a whole week!

Currently, Clary was lounging on her bed, holding a comic book up, so she could read, while Isabelle went through her closet, curating her outfits for the sleepover.

"But why the hell do you have to pick outfits for me, Izzy? You've never done that before!"

Izzy muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Jace" and "push in the right direction" and "oblivious"

Clary, half-immersed in her comic, shrugged it off.

...

When Clary stepped in with Izzy into the Lightwoods' home, she immediately noticed Jace lounging on a couch in the living room.

Before he could notice her, she turned around to run out, only to be stopped by Izzy. "What's HE doing here?"

Izzy, was inexplicably, trying to hide a smile. " He's sleeping over too. Alec asked him over. Apparently Stephen and Celine had work to do. With the fair and all."

" Clary, I'll talk to him, he won't annoy you. I promise."

"Nope, I'm going straight home."

" No you're not." Isabelle pushed her right back through the doors and this time Jace definitely noticed.

And, somehow, when Jace looked at her, something was fluttering in her stomach. Huh, maybe she was hungry.

" Hi, Goldilocks. Before you ask, nope, I'm not stalking you."

"Good to know, Red." he smirked.

Clary walked straight to Izzy's room, from where she could hear Izzy talking to Jace, and grabbed a chips packet, munching on them religiously

...

"Izzy, I don't need to wear make up and no, I shouldn't wear that top. It's a fair with friends. NOT a date." Clary protested at her friend's efforts to get her dressed up.

"It might as well be." Izzy muttered.

"WHAT!? Izzy please don't tell me you set up a blind date."

"Nope. I did not."

Clary looked at her suspiciously.

"I really did not."

...

Turned out, Sebastian and Aline accompanied Clary, Izzy and Jace to the fair. Alec had gone to New York with his parents .

They were going to meet Simon at the fair.

Or not.

"Hey, Clare!" said Simon, waving at her from the Lightwoods' threshold. Clary grinned. This was her plan to finally get Simon and Izzy together. They were perfect together and had liked each other for years too. She turned to Izzy.

"You know, you should hang out with him, today."

"You, sure? I don't want to leave you-"

"I'll be fine, Iz. I'll be with Jace or something."

Izzy raised an eyebrow and nodded her head over to behind Clary. "I think he's busy, Clary. With Aline."

Behind her, Jace was talking to Sebastian with Aline practically hanging off his arm. The witch. Not that she cared. Nope. She didn't care. At all.

When she turned back to Izzy, she was half-smiling, wearing a knowing expression, but quickly schooled her features. Clary, with her brain too muddled up with hostile thoughts towards Aline, shook it off.

"Fine. I'll hang out with Sebastian. He's more tolerable than Jace, anyway. Now, GO!" She turned Izzy around and pushed her to towards Simon.

As the two walked off together, she smiled. And turned around to go to the three behind her.

"Well, let's go." Jace said, smirking, like always and brushing past her with Aline still hanging onto his arm. Clary, torn between annoyance and excitement for Simon and Izzy, all but dragged Sebastian out the door.

...

**Tell me what you think. The next update should be coming up very soon. As in, three days or so. So, please don't get annoyed with me for this being so short.**

**Thanks for reading, be sure to review.**

**Until next time.**

**AmetistaJager  
**


	5. The not-as-expected fair experience

Clary found herself wandering the expanse of the grounds at the fair. So far she had seen a book shop (the shadowhunter kind), had some cotton candy and a hot dog and had been in a horror house (which was basically illusionary demons running around- none too scary for a shadowhunter).

Sebastian had apparently seen one of his friends, and, after buying her some cotton candy, Clary had all but pushed him to go, wanting some alone time. Jace and Aline had been at that cotton candy store sharing one big fluffy candy. Not that she cared. Nope. She definitely did not care.

Or did she? Clary knew Jace was an attractive guy. She'd be blind not to see that. And she may or may not have had a crush on him when she was younger. But that was long ago, right? That little crush had been "crushed" the moment the big golden idiot decided to open his mouth.

Clary shook her head trying to shake off the confusing thoughts. And she spotted Simon and Isabelle. Under a tree. Talking. She debated for a while whether or not to go talk to them.

Clary started walking faster and almost called out their names to get their attention, when Simon leaned in and kissed Isabelle.

That made her stop in her tracks. Covering her mouth to stop squealing, she ran in the opposite direction to give her friends some privacy.

/

Clary was exhausted. She had walked all over the ground, looking for the mundane entertainment stall that sold posters, comics and whatnot.

It wasn't there. But she wasn't surprised, a few of the stalls weren't set up yet, they would probably be up tomorrow.

Wanting a soda, or even some cold water, she walked into a refreshment bar and perched herself upon one of the stools.

"Lemonade?" Matthew Trueblood was manning the bar.

"Please. By the way, have the Carstairs not set up the mundane stall yet?"

"They have actually. Maybe you couldn't find it. You want me to come along with you?"

"Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell the owner that I'm taking a break. Be right back."

/

Matthew was one of the few shadowhunters, who like Clary and Simon, shared a fascination for mundane pop culture. Though they weren't the best of friends, Clary and Matthew got along pretty well.

As they were walking to the stall, they ran into …yep, you guessed it, Jace.

"Hey, Red! Who's this? Boyfriend?"

Jace was as usual, smirking, but it seemed different. It seemed forced. But with Aline hanging off of his arm earlier, Clary couldn't bring herself to care.

"None of your business, Blondie." she sneered, uncharacteristically bitterly. Jace blinked, taken aback. Sure, they quarreled often, she had probably said that phrase in particular a million times before, but her tone was never so cold.

His amber eyes, usually lit up beautifully with humor, wait what? Never mind, Jace's eyes hardened.

Matthew was, understandably so, confused. But Clary was too. She wanted to apologize, which she never did when it came to Jace.

But she swallowed, steeling herself to do it. "Jace…"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved. "Go on your little date, carrot." He turned around and walked away.

Clary turned to Matthew.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea." Clary muttered. "Let's just go" she said, dragging Matthew by the hand to the shop.

/

That night, Clary sat in front of her best friends, both looking at each other nervously.

"So, um, we have something to tell you…" Izzy started.

Clary looked between the two of them. "You finally got together, huh?" she asked.

Both of them started at once, it was cute.

Clary burst out laughing.

/

After Simon left, Izzy stayed with Clary, spilling all the details.

"That's wonderful, Izzy. Good for you." Clary said after Izzy finished.

"Mhmm…now there's just you left."

"Nope. I'm not letting you set up a date, Izzy."

"Why not?"Izzy whined " I know a guy that really, really likes you. We could go on double dates!"

Then Izzy's phone buzzed. "One second, I'll be right back", she muttered and ran out of the room.

**_Hey guys! I'm finishing my finals by the end of this week, so the updates won't be as short and sporadic as before. So, please don't give up on me. BTW, I'm thinking of adding a Jace POV, would that be a good idea?_**

**_Let me know in the reviews and don't hesitate to PM me, either._**

**_Until the end of my finals_**

**_AmetistaJager_**


	6. Chapter 6: Butterflies?

_**CSorry for the ridiculously late update, and I apologize in advance for the short chapter that's ahead, but there's blossoming clace in it, so I hope that makes up for everything.**_

_**If it doesn't, there's a Jace POV of this chapter coming up before the weekend, so... I hope that dissuades you from murdering me?**_

_**Anyway, every thing belongs to Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Let's go!**_

Clary was a huge lover of sleep. And that was why she slept in that morning, even when she knew that the fair would continue, and being the second day, it would be better than the day before.

When she felt Isabelle shake her to wake her up, she'd only shrugged her off, mumbling in her sleep about a cramp and five minutes.

After a few hours, Clary got up and went down to the living room, calling for Isabelle.

"She left for the fair. So did everyone else. I'll be going too in a few hours and Izzy threatened me to get you too." Drawled a very annoying blond idiot.

"Great" Clary muttered.

Jace's eyes flashed.

"Don't worry. I won't be interrupting any more of your dates. You see, I'm not very happy to be stuck with you, either, sleeping…" he paused, "Well, I'd say beauty but I'm not sure it applies-"

Clary stormed back into her room, fuming, not ready to hear anymore. Jace had always mocked her, sure, but it had never had any bite in it. Not like it did now. But she never would have cared either way, before. So, why did it hurt now? Because as much as it hurt to admit, that hurt.

/

As challenging as it proved to be, Clary managed to do her makeup and hair and put on the dress Izzy had laid out.

She practically ran down the stairs, not wanting to be any late than she already was.

When she stumbled down the last step in the heels that Izzy had left out, with a note threatening her comics if she didn't wear them, mind you- she drew in a breath of relief, thanking the angel for all her limbs still being intact.

Just as she looked up, she met Jace's eyes, which were filled with such intensity that she found it hard to breathe. Taking one more step forward, she stumbled, and tried to steady herself, but in vain.

But Jace was there, in a flash, catching her before she could fall, his golden eyes burning with no less intensity. Clary was frozen. She just couldn't move anymore. So she just stood there, unable to drag her own eyes away from his.

Jace was the first to break out of the trance. He took a quick step back, clearing his throat.

"Uhm….we should probably get going."

"Right. Of course… l-let's go." Clary replied, a slight tremor to her voice.

Jace smiled, ever so lightly, and held his arm out toward the door. "Well?"

Clary wobbled out the door, her heart still going a mile an hour. And were those butterflies in her belly? NO, they weren't. Of course they weren't. She was probably just hungry, which could be taken care of at the fair.

Yep, she was just hungry, no butterflies, nope, not at all.

_**So...Clary is in denial. **_

_**Like i said, there's a Jace POV coming up VERY SOON, so think of it as a two-part update and please don't hate me?**_

_**Also, I'm just shamelessly self-promoting, but please check out my one-shot "A not-so-exciting love story" which features our very own redhead and arrogant blonde.**_

_**Over and out.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Ametista **_


	7. Chapter 6: Butterflies?(Jace POV)

**_Hola! Im back withthe Jace POV as promised. So, this is part two of the two-part update._**

**_Let's go!_**

Jace liked Clary. There was no point in denying that anymore, he figured. He wouldn't be able to pin point the exact moment Clary went from being Jon's annoying but cute little sister to the feisty redhead he pined over. But it happened.

Everyone knew too. Jon had confronted him when they were 16, threatening him left, right and centre. Eventually, though, he had come around, when Clary started crushing on Verlac. Apparently he thought Jace would be better than all the " other dickheads out there."

Izzy had guessed and though Jace had kept vehemently denying it, she just became even more determined to get the two together. And if Izzy knew, that meant Alec knew, too.

Everyone knew. That is, everyone except, the redhead herself. She remained blissfully oblivious. She treated him the same she always had. And she was always annoyed with him, snapping at him at every given opportunity.

And so, Jace dated around, hoping to get over his little crush. Not that that had worked. Right now, he was flirting with Aline Penhallow. He wasn't interested, not really. Not when Clary was there. Especially when she was in thesame house.

When Izzy dragged everyone except him out to the fair and put him on escort duty for Clary, he knew he was screwed. He could very well have refused, and he would have. But, it was _Clary._ Why would he turn the chance down? And Izzy knew. This was probably another one of her ploys.

Just an hour later, he heard her calling out for Izzy.

Smiling, he sauntered into the living room. "She left for the fair, with everyone else. I'll be leaving in an hour and Izzy threatened me to get you too." he said.

He couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked, her hair all messed up and her green eyes still muddled from sleep.

He heard her mutter. "Great." And then he remembered her _date _at the fair the previous day. He just had to get over this girl. It was clearly never going to happen, given her overt annoyance everytime Jace happened to be within a mile.

"Don't worry. I won't interrupt any more of your dates. I'm not very happy to be stuck with you, either, sleeping..." Shit, he'd almost called her sleeping beauty. " Well...I'd say beauty but.."

Clary stormed upstairs before he could complete his sentence. Good, this would probably help him. He would drop her at the fair and find someone, may be Aline. _She_ could go snuggle up to the Trueblood moron all she wanted.

/

When Clary finally stumbled down the stairs, Jace was holdign back chuckles. She never could walk in heels. But then she lifted her head to look up at him and he was frozen. She looked...well..._stop it, Jace._

She stumbled over and tripped on her heels. It was a reflex, he couldn't help it. He took one long step and caught her before she could fall, her green eyes meeting his own eyes. He was about to make a snarky remark about her _falling for him._ But the look in her eyes, that stopped him. Jacecouldnt help but think how nice this would be if she just freaking liked him back. This was in no way helping his new resolution.

Breaking out of his stupor, he set her on her her feet and took a step back, clearing his throat.

He suggested they get moving and she agreed, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

Right then, he strengthened his resolve to move on from this little crush he had been harboring for over a year now.

But, as she wobbled out the door and he followed, he just couldnt help but grin.

_**So...did ya like it? I hope you did.**_

_**Please let me know what you thought in the reviews and also, feel free to PM me.**_

**_Until next time,_**

**_Ametista_**


End file.
